A Life as a Mobian
by mynameismicad
Summary: When three friends get turned into Mobians by Eggman they will experience a new life and also will one of them attract two mobians. A Shadow x OC
1. Prolouge

A life as a Mobian

Prologue

Mira was talking to two of her friends T.J. and Natalia in her classroom ,it was usually calm and quiet in their classroom when a explosion happened at their wall the dust cleared and before us was a man with a red suit and black boots ,his body was shape as an egg and his mustache was sort of prickly he had blue,circled glasses that covered his eyes, as the stranger walk to Mira's classmates , he was holding a large machine in his hand that resembles a machine gun .

" "said Mira blankly ,she already knew who was this stranger

"Yes it is I ,ho ho ho though I have to admit I never though anyone in this world would even know until you ,little girl"cackled "What do you want "Mira asked

"Well that's quite simple ,I'm going to turn all of you to Mobians and you will serve in defeating Sonic the Hedgehog !"said maliciously

"As if we will help __YOU"said__ Natalia ,crossing her arms

Eggman sigh "I new you were going to say that ,but anyway let's begin starting with you!" pointing the device at Mira and Her friends ,T.J. and Natalia were holding on to each other while Mira was holding the notebook of her 's and her friends OC' s ,the ,machine fired and blinded Mira and her friends . MIra felt ears growing at the top of her head and her Human ears fading ,her dark hair was being turned into snow white color as it shrunk into her head ,she feels hair growing around her body and a small ,round,black nose being produced on her snout at her tailbone ,a snow white tail sprouted and her teeth became sharper ,her nails grew and become sharper ,when everything was over Mira opened her eyes And saw smiling "Ho ho ho it works " he said .

Mira turned to her classmates only to find them terrified ,Mira wondered why they were so terrified when she looked at her hands and realized her hands have become into Paws with finger less gloves around them when she looked at her self in the reflection of the device Eggman was holding she saw that she was no longer human ,she had snow white ,pointed ears at the top of her head with blue shades in the insides ,her eyes were more of an angular shape and the color of her orbs were dark blue , she has a black nose on her snout and her body color is Snow white fur all around , her attire consists of a dark blue shirt with a black jacket over,blue shorts over black leggings and she wore Dark purple sneakers with black stripes when she looked at her friends the same thing happened to them

Her notebook has fallen out of her hands and Eggman has picked it up and strted reading a certain page "Blue Moon ,eh " said the doctor and looked up at Mira being calm "That name suits you from now on you will be name , Blue Moon the Wolf "he declared then he turned to T.J. and Natalia "You will be Evergreen the leopard ' he said to T.J. "And you will be Maliya the Dog " he said to Natalia . then he turned on a machine near his pocket and said with a smile "See you at the other side" then they were sucked into the Portal.


	2. The New World

Chapter 1

The New World

Everything she saw was black ,but she could hear the birds chirping and wind rustling through her ears and fur she slowly opened her eyes and saw a lake nearby and she was surrounded by trees .She looked around and saw two of her now turned to mobian friends ,T.J. now called Evergreen was a leopard with a violet shirt with blue denim shorts for her foot wear were white and red sneakers and she now has green armbands ,her fur is done in a curly ponytail and her tail has gold and white streaks on it and looked about 18 yrs old while Natalia now called Maliya was a yellow dog she wears a red shirt with purple pants and has a denim jacket she also sports green and yellow sneakers and around her neck was a green necklace ,she looked about 16 yrs old but looked small for her age both of them are unconscious,Mira now called Blue Moon went over to the river and saw her reflection ;it was as she saw in the reflection of the device of Eggman .She was an Arctic wolf with dark blue eyes and shades of blue in her ears,she wore a dark blue shirt which is under a black jacket and for her lower body she bore blue shorts over a pair of black leggings ,for her feet were black and purple sneakers

She had a blue scarf over her snout which cover up her nose and she wore finger less gloves on her hands plus she looked about 15 yrs old,she heard a sound behind and calmly turned to see her friends stir from their slumber when they opened their eyes Blue Moon could see what color their eyes : Evergreen's were light blue while Maliya's were green. "Glad to see you two are awake" Blue Moon said , even her voice changed from her normal one to a much rich and deeper one.

"Yeah 'said Evergreen while Maliya looked around the area and said "Where are we ?"even __their__ voices changed ,Blue Moon stared blankly and said " I do remember what happened to us,do you" her friends nodded when they noticed her appearance " Mira or should I say Blue Moon you look like an assassin !"exclaimed Maliya shocked"You"re like my sister"said Evergreen Blue Moon stared at them blankly "But why don't you look at __yourselves__ reflections" she said

Evergreen and Maliya walked toward the lake Blue Moon was at and saw their reflection a shocked expression spread across their faces " I'm a leopard!" Evergreen gushed "And I'm a dog!"Maliya exclaimed "A yellow one "Blue Moon pointed out ,just then she heard a sound high above them she looked up and saw three figures falling from the sky "Three people are falling from the sky "said Blue Moon calmly her friends looked and saw the figures Then they began to panic "Oh my God,what are we going to do"panicked Evergreen putting her hands on her cheeks

"I DON'T KNOW "screamed Maliya , while the two girls were panicking Blue Moon was calmly thinking of a way to save them she looked at the lake __if only I could control water__ thoughBlue Moon then the water from the lake began to spiral up and up beneath the figures, the figures hit the water and were sliding on the water then landed on land Evergreen and Maliya stopped panicking when they saw the water spiraled .When Blue Moon got a better look at the figure she saw that they were a fox,a hedgehog,and a cat ,the fox was purple with purple eyes with a snow white muzzle she wears a light purple dress with red gloves ,and also wears black and red sneakers,she also has a bow and arrow with knives around her waist and looked about 10 yrs old,the hedgehog was red with black stripes on his quills , he wears a red and black jacket and blue sneakers his chest has white fur puffing out and has black eyes looking 9 yrs old,and the cat was pink with violet eyes and her muzzle and insides of her ears are peach color ,she wears a fushia tank top and a hot pink frilly skirt with yellow stripes she also wears black and pink boots and looked about 8 .

"What are your names?" asked Blue Moon " My name was Angela but then this egghead said my name now will be Midnight and I liked it ,the hedgehog is my brother Enzo then the egghead said that his name will be Blast,and last but not the least was my sister Chloe now named by egghead himself Pinkydead and it suits her " said Midnight the Fox receiving a glare from Pinky the Cat ,Blue Moon recognizes them "Angela,Enzo,Chloe it's me Mira "she said then the three siblings were shocked for a moment before Enzo now called Blast ran to her and hugged her then the remaining two siblings did the same "Mira "the three said in unison Blue Moon hugged them back "I'm so happy to see you guys ,but now my name is Blue Moon the Wolf,T.J. is now Evergreen the Leopard,and Natalia now named Maliya the Dog thanks to the egghead doctor"she said her siblings giggled at the statement

"Okay now since all of us are her where are we ?"asked Maliya ,Blue Moon knew the answer to that "We're in Sonic the Hedgehog 's world "she said calmly

"What !"the two friend and her siblings

Blue Moon sigh " Remember what Eggman said he turned us into mobians so we could serve him into defeating sonic the hedgehog "she recalled.

"So what are we going to do now ?"asked Pinkydead

Blue Moon though for a while when she saw a city nearby then an idea came to her"There's a city nearby let's explore for awhile and see if we can get the attention of Sonic and his friends then ask them to help us and tell them Eggman's plan"she said "Good idea "said Evergreen "Though we will be grouped Midnight and Blast go with Evergreen and Pinky go with Maliya "Blue Moon said "What about you?" asked Blast "I'll go alone"she said "I'll meet you guys if sonic and his friends will gather ,okay" everyone nodded in agreement then went their separate ways

Blue Moon ran through the forest to the city however when she started to run she became so fast she was a blur of white,blue,and black and it took her 3 seconds for her to reach the city __I must have control over water and super speed like in my notebook__ Blue Moon though when she stopped running she looked around the city seeing buildings so tall it could look like it's touching the sky and saw people walking on the streets everything was normal when she felt something under the right sleeve of her jacket she looked inside and saw a chain peeking out then she slowly pulled her whole sleeve until the elbow and saw the chain going around her arm "I must also have the ability to control chains like in my notebook "she whispered,suddenly an explosion was heard and the people on the streets and in the buildings were running outside away from the explosion then a bunch of eggpawns and robots came insight behind them was their creator Dr. Eggman in his eggpawn ,he was destroying the buildings and smashing anything in his way like a madman .

Blue moon just stood there calmly waiting for Eggman to sense her presence when two blurs one blue and one black and red appeared from each side and were in front of the two blurs were two hedgehogs one blue with green eyes and the other black with red stripes on his quills and red eyes ,Blue Moon slowly put her hood on with only her ears peaking out to make sure the two hedgehogs won't see her face for she knew who were the two hedgehogs "Ah, well look who's here Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog "Announced Eggman

"And well if it isn't it I can't wait to make your bots look like smashed metal" mocked Sonic "Huh, your bots will not be much be a challenge Doctor "Insulted Shadow "It's Eggman!"the doctor shouted then he noticed the hooded Blue Moon behind the two hedgehogs,he couldn't see her face but he knew her clothes very well "Hey,you're that girl who turned in to an Arctic wolf thanks to me now join me or prepare for your doom "Eggman said

Sonic and Shadow had no idea who was Eggman was talking to before they turned around to see who's behind them Blue Moon whipped her chain which extended and rapped around one of the pawns Blue Moon pulled the chain and she was brought to the pawn with her feet on it and stabbed it with one of daggers and jumped off which made her do a back flip while the pawn exploded

" Attack!"commanded Eggman,the robots of the doctor went straight for Blue Moon

She would've been crowded if a Blue flash appeared then in a blink of an eye she was gone "What where is she ?" Sonic asked ,just then she appeared behind one of the pawns and smashed it to the ground then did the same to the rest.

In one of the pawns she was holding her daggers formed an x with her arms and sliced the pawn from behind then whipped her chain around breaking and destroying the pawns.

When every pawn was destroyed except the big one which Eggman was in ,Blue Moon appeared in front of it"Hmm,you're stronger than you look you'll make an excellent soldier for my army "said Eggman then he sent out ropes around her "Once I control you "Eggman added then he smiled

"Let her go Eggman or else " said Sonic

" Or else what "replied Eggman mockingly

Just then the ropes turned into ashes "What the.."Eggman exclaimed when he looked at Blue Moon he saw that she was on Fire as in literally ,she was covered in blue flames

"She's a pyrokinesis "exclaimed Sonic

"Like Blaze "said Shadow.

Then Blue Moon made a blue fire ball from her hand and toss it to Eggman's bot partially melting it then teleport at the back of the bot Eggman was in and used two of her daggers to slice the circuits of it and jumped off and out of nowhere a cannon similar to BRS (Black Rock Shooter ) aimed at the cut she made "Locked"she said and fire creating an explosion ,the impact caused her to arch her back resulting her to do a backflip and dived into the explosion.

She felt heat everywhere and when she opened her eyes she saw fire everywhere and realized she was in the explosion ,she didn't panicked and though for a moment __Hmm so I could teleport ,I am a pyrokinesis ,and my immunity to fire and explosions and I have two daggers and a Katana ,__ when she felt her head she realize that her hood came off after she did the backflip so she just walked out of the fire and saw the two hedgehogs looking at her in shocked for unknown to her what the two hedgehogs saw was her walking out of the explosion like it was a movie ,the explosion behind her caused her dark ,blue eyes to glow ,and they finally get to see her face ,an arctic wolf ,when Blue Moon went in front of them she noticed them staring at her so she cocked her head to the right before shrugging then she went past them ready to leave when Sonic asked "Hey, who are you and what's your name?"

Blue Moon looked back at them "Why do you want to know ?" she asked blankly "Because I want to be friends with you,Faker probably wants to know do you Faker."Replied Sonic as he turned to the ebony hedgehog "I guess."Shadow replied

"Oh I forgot to tell you are names ,my name is-" "Sonic the Hedghog and the black one is Shadow the Hedgehog."Blue Moon replied blankly

The two hedgehogs blinked at the same time wondering how this she-wolf know their names "How did you know-"Shadow was about to ask but was cut off when Blue Moon said "I know who you are even though we haven't met and I know you don't know me "

"So I guess we don't need to introduce ourselves ,so what your name" asked Sonic

"My name is Blue Moon the Arctic Wolf,I have the ability of speed,pyrokinesis,control over chains and water,summoning of guns of every kind even that cannon that you saw ,immunity to fire and explosions ,and teleportation" Blue Moon blankly introduce herself "Teleportation huh ,like Faker here."said Sonic

"So what did Eggman mean by you being a human girl turned into an Arctic wolf thanks to him"asked Shadow

"I am from another world along with my two friends and my three siblings ,we were turned in to mobians thanks to the Egghead traveling to our world before we were transformed he said that he will turn us into Mobians in order to serve him into defeating you and your friends"Blue Moon calmly explained

"Woah so that's egghead's plan we've been wondering what was eggman up to"exclaimed Sonic

"And turning humans into Mobians seems wrong to do"said Shadow

Blue Moon shrugged "I told my friends and siblings to go and explore for a bit in groups while I am alone"

"So now that we know you do you want to be our friend "Sonic asked "We don't have time , _ _Faker__ "said Shadow in annoyance

"But Shadow ,we need more allies to help us fight against Eggman "Sonic said then turned to Blue Moon "So what do you say "sticking his hand out

Blue Moon looked at his hand then at the two hedgehogs "Does it look like I have a choice" then took his hand

"Great ! I'll go and tell our friends about the new recruit while Shadow bring her to the base okay,see ya"Sonic Exclaimed then sped of in a blue blur

Blue Moon turned to Shadow " So you'll bring me to your base"asked Blue Moon blankly

"Yeah,come on"Shadow said ,he put his arm around her waist and then a green flash appeared then next you know they were in a Building with a large screen ,a computer,a table and chairs,the walls looked like they were made of metal and inside were Mobians

 _ _Stage one befriending Sonic and Shadow,Complete__ Blue Moon though.


	3. The First Day

Chapter 2

The First Day

There were Mobians in the building ,each different from each other ,one was a purple chameleon ,the other was a big ,green,bulking crocodile ,one of them was a silver hedgehog ,one was a red echidna ,and the other two were birds one green and one purple.

"So ,Shadow who is she ?" asked the red echidna "I though Faker told you about her " said Shadow ,just then a blue blur appeared and it form into Sonic the Hedgehog ,"Hey ,you got here before me "said Sonic "So you were not here yet ,does that makes me faster than you " replied Shadow "Whatever ,anyway guys this is Blue Moon the Arctic Wolf ,Blue Moon these are the guys, Espio the Chameleon ,Vector the Crocodile ,Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog ,and these two birds are Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow" introduced Sonic ,Blue Moon just waved while they greeted her

"Hello" said Espio What's up "greeted Vector " Hello there "said Knuckles "hey" Silver greeted "What's up ,cutie "said Jet before winking at her while Wave just smiled.

But unknown to Blue Moon when Jet called her 'Cutie ' and winked at her ,Shadow became a little jealous but was unaware of the feeling.

"So now that we introduced ourselves let's give Blue Moon a to-" Sonic said before being interrupted by a young yellow ,two-tailed fox who happened to came in the room "Sonic ,I need advice about something " said the two-tailed fox 'What is it ,Tails"asked Sonic 'It's about-"Tails was cut off by a voice of a female "Hey guys ,I found new recruits and friends" said the voice then a Pink hedgehog came in followed by a purple fox ,a red hedgehog ,and a leopard when Tails saw the purple fox he blushed at the sight of her "It's her" he whispered "So Amy who are these ?"asked Sonic "Oh ,this is-" the pink hedgehog was cut off when the fox ,and hedgehog ,ran to Blue Moon "BLUE MOON!" the two said in unison and hug her "Wait you know these two ?" asked Sonic "Yes ,their my turned into mobians siblings ,and the leopard is one of my two friends ,Evergreen"replied Blue Moon

"So what are your two siblings names? "asked Knuckles "My name is Midnight " Midnight introduced "That's a beautiful name "whispered Tails ,Sonic looked at Tails then Midnight then smirked "And my name is Blast "Blast cheerfully introduced "And my name is Evergreen ,please to meet you " Evergreen greeted and soon everyone in the room introduced and greeted the three recruits "These three help me defeat Eggman 's robots ,you shouldn't have seen them ,Midnight can shoot poison from her bow and arrow ,Blast can summon a scythe and control rocks while Evergreen could control nature " explained Amy "Okay I think that's enough surprises for now ,why don't we get to know our new friends" said Sonic and Blue Moon just teleported out of the room in a blue flash "Hey ,where did she go ?" asked Silver "My sister is an introvert and she's shy ,she's not used in making new friends she prefers to be alone " Blast explained " So we have a shy and introverted Arctic Wolf ,sounds like a challenge in befriending her " said Espio .Unbeknown to them ,Shadow has teleported after Blue Moon.

Blue Moon appeared on the roof of the building and sat down just to be with her thoughts ,she wonders how's her little sister Pinky and her friend Maliya are doing ? ,how they going to get back ? ,how are the characters in Sonic are really like ?,she was thinking with her thoughts when she sense a presence behind her ,she didn't need to look behind her for she knew who was there "Hello ,Shadow" greeted Blue Moon "How did you know it was me?" said the deep voice of Shadow "Lucky guess " replied Blue Moon ,they were silent for a while before Shadow spoke "Why did you leave the room "asked Shadow ,Blue Moon shrugged "I'm not the social type of person ,I'm not used in making friends instead __their the ones who befriend me__ " replied Blue Moon ,blankly

Then she feels Shadow sitting next to her "I know how you feel " said Shadow looking at the city. Blue Moon turned her head to Shadow and through her scarf she smiled a little at Shadow ,who turned his head to face her caused him to blush a bit seeing her smile at him through her scarf due to the fact that Shadow thought the introverted Arctic wolf was beautiful when they first met ,Blue Moon noticed this and blankly said "Do you have a fever ?" "No" replied Shadow making his cheeks redder thought he tried to stop it ,Blue Moon knew then he was blushing so she just let him be while she just watch as the sun's going down "It's getting late and I don't know where to stay ?" said Blue Moon to herself "Maybe you could stay with me for a while" suggested Shadow Blue Moon turn to meet his ruby eyes looking into her dark blue ones "I though you're the type of person wanting to be alone ?" asked Blue Moon "I am just doing this because you don't have a place to stay ,okay " replied Shadow "Sure ,thanks "said Blue Moon smiling at the blushing Shadow before standing up "I'm going to check up on my siblings and the others ,you coming" asked Blue Moon "I'm just going to stay here for a while ,I'll catch up "replied Shadow then Blue Moon turned to leave thinking about Shadows offer .

Shadow didn't know what was this feeling he felt when he was around her , every time she's around he felt his stomach twisting and turning and whenever she smiles through her scarf he blush at her smile. He never experienced this before ever since Maria ,her dark blue eyes practically glowed during the explosion and she's beautiful yet a deadly Wolf .He does not know what's behind that scarf around her ,yet he feels like he wants to pull that scarf down and kiss her. But then she was a human from another world transform into a mobian ,but it dosen't matter to him. What could this feeling be ,and why is it only around __her__ it couldn't be could it he ,The Ultimate Life form, feel something so loving towards her .He needs someone to help him figure out this feeling.

Blue Moon told her siblings that she's going to stay with Shadow for a while "Really ,I thought he was the brooding and being alone type "said Midnight ,Blue Moon just shrugged "I don't know what is he really like so maybe I just have to find out." replied Blue Moon blankly "Well me and Midnight are going to stay at Amy's place while Blast is going to stay at Sonic 's"said Evergreen "Okay "replied Blue Moon just then she saw Shadow ,waiting "See ya tomorrow "said Blue Moon "See ya "replied Her siblings and friend .Then Blue Moon walked up to Shadow "Ready to go "asked Blue Moon "Yeah" replied Shadow and the two walked out of the building "So where do you live ?"asked Blue Moon Blankly "I'll show you "said Shadow and got on a black and red motorcycle "Hop on "he said ,Blue Moon got on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waists making the ebony hedgehog blush ,he started the engine and off they go .They rode at high speed Shadow turning every road he knew ,Blue Moon got to see different buildings ,stores ,restaurants ,and shops ,then they finally stopped at a house of black and red "so this is your house "said Blue Moon

"Yeah ,it's not much but it's home "said Shadow then went inside followed by Blue Moon ,inside was plain colored walls and inside were black colored furniture "I like it "said Blue Moon blankly "Well just don't get too comfy "warned Shadow Blue Moon just shrugged when her stomach growled "Hungry? "asked Shadow stoically "Pretty much " answered Blue Moon blankly ,Shadow got something from the fridge it was covered in aluminum foil "leftover pizza "guessed Blue Moon "You're really good at guessing "said Shadow blankly "I already seen and ate this stuff in my world "Explained Blue Moon "well eat up then "said Shadow ,Blue Moon grabbed a slice and took a bite when she noticed Shadow wasn't getting any "What about you "asked Blue Moon ,concerned ," I'm not hungry "replied Shadow "You'll starve without food and I don't want to be greedy just because I'm your guest ,now why don't __you__ eat "Blue Moon frankly said .Shadow looked at the pizza then at Blue Moon who wasn't eating her pizza until Shadow eats his ,her dark blue eyes staring at his ruby one 's telling him to eat ,"Fine"replied Shadow ,annoyed, he grabbed a slice and started to eat ,much to Blue Moon's pleasure ,but she didn't show it she pulled her scarf down revealing her nose and mouth to Shadow and ate her slice. They were finishing their first slice's and when they were about to get the last one , unexpectedly ,they touch each others hands much to the surprise of the two mobians then the two looked at each other ,Shadow was blushing all over by the touch of Blue Moon's hand while Blue Moon was looking at him expecting for Shadow to pull his hand away ,the two were silent for a moment finally Blue Moon pulled her hand away from his "You take it "said Blue Moon gesturing to the last slice of pizza "No ,you take it "said Shadow,still blushing at what just happened "I insist ,you take it" Blue Moon confirming "Fine" replied Shadow as he took the last slice and ate it while Blue Moon just watch him eat it __he looks cute when he's blushing__ Blue Moon thought while Shadow was eating his pizza __she looks beautiful yet she's so calm and barely show any emotion ,I like that__ Shadow thought but shook off the idea

 _ _get a hold of yourself Shadow ,you're the Ultimate Life Form you can't be having feelings for a girl whose from another world and she was once human!__ He told himself "Are you okay "a voice asked ,Shadow looked at Blue Moon and realized that she had her scarf on again and realized she asked him a question "Sorry ,what did you asked "asked Shadow "I asked if you're okay"replied Blue Moon showing concern "oh ,yeah I'm fine "answered Shadow

"Okay ,so I guess I should be sleeping on the floor then" Blue Moon said standing up from the table and started to walk to the T.V. when someone hold her hand ,she looked and saw Shadow holding her hand "You could sleep in my bed ,if you want "he suggested stoically

"That's sweet of you ,but I don't want you to be sleeping on the floor because of me "she said letting go of his hand "Goodnight" she greeted before lying down on the floor near the T.V. while Shadow looked at his hand then at the sleeping wolf "Why did I do that "Shadow asked himself "And why did I grabbed her hand like that ",he was so confused that he thought that he was stressed so he went to his room lie down on his bed and looked at the sleeping she-wolf ,seeing her sleeping so peacefully made him tuck a smile ,then closed his eyes and drifted of to nothingness .

She was in a field of grass with the wind blowing and the sky as blue as ever ,she looked around and saw a hooded figure in the distance .She walked toward it ,but it went in the opposite direction walking into a forest which appeared behind it,she ran after the figure and into the forest . She lost the figure and was surrounded by trees ,she was lost just then she heard a voice __follow me__ it seems to say .She followed the voice and it leaded her to a well with moss covering it and next to the well was the hooded figure __Take a peak__ it seems to say as it gestures to the well. She walked to the well and looked inside she saw water swirling and swirling as it form into images ,images that she thought were real.

An image showed her and Shadow together sitting on the roof as her head is on his shoulder while another showed her being wrapped around a virtual tentacle while she is seen talking to and anthropomorphic jackal with a mask on his face then another showed her seeing her mother on the screen from the other world ready to be killed by one of Eggman's robots as her mother says goodbye to her and is shot on the head ,another showed Jet the Hawk flirting with her while Shadow watches in disgust then another showed Shadow kissing her on the rooftop under the full moon ,another one was her dying as she was shot by a bullet ,Shadow with tears in his eyes lifted her head as she says "goodbye" and closed her eyes and dropped dead while Shadow screams in rage then another showed her on a metal table while Maliya putting her hands on her body , healing her wounds ,when she 's done she opened her eyes and sat up seeing everyone around her then Shadow ran up to her and hugged her as he says "I thought I lost you " tearfully while she hugs him back ,then the last one is her and Shadow on the rooftop holding hands as she says "I love you"then pulled down her scarf ,pulled him by the chest to her and kissed him on lips passionately as he kissed as the images started to replay around her she saw two giant eyes as black as night and irises as red as blood looking at her and a voice so loud said to her "WAKE UP",she opened her eyes and sat straight up looking around and realize she was still in Shadows house " _ _It was only just a dream__ (lyric of Just a Dream)"Blue Moon thought .She looked at the clock and saw it was 4 in the morning ,she looked at Shadows bed and saw he was still sleeping so she made herself breakfast which was sausages and meatloaf and ate alone on the dining table "What does those images means do they show the future and who was that jackal ?"she asked herself when she finished she put her dishes in the sink and went for a walk around .She was walking on the sidewalk of the streets when a blue blur happened to bump into her and that blue blur form in to Sonic the Hedgehog, he looked up at who he bumped into and saw it was Blue Moon "Hey, Blue Moon sorry for that" he apologized "It's okay" she said blankly "You're up early" he said "So are you "she replied,

"So how's my little brother?" Blue Moon asked "He's alright ,he sure know how to control those rocks for a kid" replied Sonic ,amazed ,Blue Moon just shrugged "Anyway ,see you later" she asked "Yeah, see ya" Sonic replied as he sped off while Blue Moon walked back to Shadows house ,when she went inside she saw Shadow awake eating eggs and bacon when he noticed Blue Moon ,he's eyes were filled with rage" Where have you been ?" exclaimed Shadow in anger "I just went for a walk, that's all" Blue Moon replied calmly "I thought you were kidnap by the doctor himself "he grumbled as he turned away from her ,Blue Moon walked up to him and placed a hand on one of Shadow's shoulders "Sorry I upset you ,I just wanted to explore some more "she apologized ,he didn't reply so she assumed he was still mad at her .She removed her hand and looked at the clock and saw it was 6 o'clock "If you want ,I could just leave " Blue Moon said to Shadow and headed to the door she was just about to opened it when a hand grabbed her arm she turned her head to see Shadow right behind her holding her arm his head looking to the right not meeting her eyes "Sorry I was mad ,I was just worried about you" he said and turned his head to look at her directly meeting her eyes .They were like that for some time staring into each others eyes just then there was a beeping noise ,Shadow let go of her arm and took out his phone answered "Hello? "he said ,annoyed "Hey Faker get back to the base ,we have some new recruits from Cream and Chao "said the voice of Sonic over the phone "Fine, I'll be right there" Shadow grunted and ended the call "New recruits ,huh "Blue Moon said blankly "Yeah, let's go "said Shadow and went outside ,he got on his motorcycle and started the engine Blue Moon also got on and wrap her arms around Shadow so she wouldn't fall "Hold on "he said and off they go . They arrived at the base and went inside, they went into the room where they met Blue Moon and saw everyone with two new figures a pink cat and a yellow dog .When the pink cat noticed Blue Moon she ran up to her "Blue Moon "she said as she hug the she-wolf 'Hello, Pinky "said Blue Moon as she hugged back at her youngest sister then looked at the yellow dog "Hello Maliya I hope you've been taking care of my Little sister" she greeted "She's sure was a handful especially being picky "said Maliya ,rubbing her head "So this is your youngest sister and your other friend "said Shadow ,unimpressed Blue Moon nodded "Well ,then let's introduce ourselves ,and soon after everyone introduced them selves everyone started chatting. Evergreen ,Sonic ,Shadow and Vector were talking about things when Blue Moon could have sworn saw Vector blush as Evergreen talks while Maliya ,Knuckles and Silver were talking about their different abilities and her siblings were talking about how's they been doing. Blue Moon was at the corner of the room ,watching everybody mingle,she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed __they're getting along quite well__ she thought just then Jet walked up to "hey ,cutie "Jet greeted "Why are you not talking like the other " Blue Moon shrugged "I'm just not the social type "she said simply "Maybe I can help with that "He said placing his hand on the wall smirking ,Blue Moon raised an eyebrow .

"So what do you like to do ?"Jet asked "Drawing ,listening to music ,being alone ,Practicing with my Katana sword ,reading ,and discovering new things "Blue Moon said blankly "Hmm ,do you have a boyfriend?" "No and hope never in the future" "Never say never "Jet pointed out "You might get a boyfriend and a handsome one" "I don't think so "Blue Moon Blankly and walked past Jet ,leaving the room .She was walking in the corridor and looking into each room curious as she didn't get that tour then found a staircase leading to the roof she checked the clock and saw it was three, she went up to the roof and sat down at the ledge thinking how their lives will be now ,in this new world their in __So my first day in this new world,Great__ she thought .


	4. He's Back with a Old Firend

Chapter 3

He's back with an old friend

It's three days since Blue Moon and her friends first came here and everything was okay ,meeting new friends ,staying with Shadow until they get home ,Jet constantly flirting with her and her ignoring him ,spending time with her friends ,getting to know Shadow and the others better ,taking care and protecting her siblings and friends ,and being alone on the roof top . She was walking through the corridor of their base when Charmy the Bee ,her new friend ,came buzzing to her "Hey Blue Moon , there's a meeting being held in the meeting room , someone is attacking a nearby city , come on you don't want to be late "he said as he buzz of back where he came from , swishing her snow white tail Blue Moon decided to walk where the meeting is being held . She was near the entrance of the and saw Shadow and Vector at the doorway with their backs turned "Hey Shadow ,could you find Blue Moon " said a voice from inside probably Amy's "Fine " Shadow grumbled ,unknown to him Blue Moon was behind him and as he turned around he found himself facing Blue Moon and realized they 're noses were touching each other "Hello Shadow " said Blue Moon calmly while her dark blue eyes were sparkling into his ruby red ones ( Bambi and Faline scene from Bambi II ) as Shadow staggered back a bit,embarrassed .Vector turned to see what's up with Shadow and witness their nose touch incident and Shadow's embarrassment of it ,then Vector smirk of what he saw " No need to call , she's here " he said still smirking

" Oh you're here! Any who Espio 'll just tell you the situation " Sonic said to Blue Moon "Someone's attacking Mobianopolis and he seems strong we need you , Shadow , Sonic , Evergreen , and Vector to check it out while Midnight , Blast , Pinky , Maliya , Scourge , and Silver will help out the civilians ." instructed Espio "Right , let's go!" exclaimed Sonic and soon they were heading to Mobianopolis .

After a while they arrived at Mobianopolis and found themselves in confusion there were red robots with an Eggman logo on their chest each different sizes and behind them the city was upside down and there was a giant statue of a masked jackal " Okay , let's get this started " said Maliya and off Blue Moon , Shadow ,Sonic ,Evergreen , and Vector go facing the bots while Midnight , Blast , Pinky , Maliya , Scourge , and Silver went to help the people , Blue Moon whipped her chains around destroying the bots while Shadow got a shotgun and started shooting at them even appearing behind them knocking them down ,Sonic ran through the bots , Evergreen used her power of nature to hold the bots and crush them while Vector smashed them . They were almost finishing the bots until a giant digital tentacle appeared out of nowhere the five dodged the virtual tentacle until four more came and grabbed hold of Sonic , Shadow , Evergreen , and Vector only Blue Moon was able to teleport out of the area and behind one of the buildings near the tentacles , then a figure appeared from the sky he seems to be …..FLYING ! Blue Moon came closer so she could get a good look of the mysterious figure he was a jackal with a mask covering his face with only a red eye visible on the left and the right eye covered with a lightning mark on it with large ears he 's black with white stiff dreadlocks and stripes on his back he also has black gloves with white streaks on the back covering his claws also having a bushy tail with white at the tip , he also bore black hi-top sneakers with a logo on each soles and on his chest is some kind of jewel . __He looks familiar__ thought Blue Moon and remembered it was the Jackal from her nightmare "Infinite "Shadow grumbled "Yes it's me , I'm glad that you remembered me ,Shadow " Infinite said in a sadistic , strangely calm voice " But , I could have sworn that there was one more " "She 's not here "said Vector " No ,she's still here I could sense her presence " the jackal said .

Blue Moon teleport to the top of the building she was hiding summoned a sniper and steadied her aim " lock " she said locking her target she held the trigger and "Fire " at the jackal 's back , the bullet almost hit the him until a tentacle blocked it then a tentacle came after her Blue Moon drooped the sniper and ran to the edge of the building and jumped off landing gracefully on her two feet the jackal turned around to see Blue Moon standing a few feet behind him "Well aren't you a Snow beauty " Infinite said Blue Moon readied into her fighting stance " But let's see how strong you are " he said as fake Chaos , Zavok , Metal Sonic , and Shadow appeared in front him there was a moment of silence until Infinite interrupted it "Get her ! " he commanded and soon the Four Fakes ran after Blue Moon . She dodged their attacks with grace and elegance Zavok appeared behind her try to smash her to the ground but missed only to receive a kick from the she-wolf then she whipped her chain around so she could cause damage to them then placed her hand on the ground and four Tower's of fire appeared in the places were the Four Fakes then disappeared when she removed her hand ,the Four Fakes where nothing but ashes " Hmm you're stronger than my virtual ones , I think I'll have you all to myself " Infinite said and sent a virtual tentacle at Blue Moon dodging it only to sent more after her , she teleported to random places trying to avoid the tentacles then teleported behind one of the buildings near Shadow .

Shadow couldn't believe how strong Blue Moon have been but didn't show it and when teleported our of sight he began to wonder " Where is she " he thought then saw a blue flash from the corner from his eye and saw Blue Moon behind a building near him ,he sigh in relief but saw something under her forming " Blue Moon !" he shouted but was too late as soon as she looked at him the tentacle caught grab at her and brought her to it's master " Blue Moon " exclaimed Evergreen the tentacle tightened it's grip around Blue Moon making her grunt and was face to face with Infinite " Hmm you're such a beauty yet dangerous ha ha ha , I love it " he said to her . He removed his mask and revealed his true face he had a white muzzle and has one eye that is blue and one that is yellow " I wonder why you do not fear me ? " he asked , the white wolf did not reply but only looked a him blankly then he pulled down her scarf " I wonder how well you kiss "he said as he brought his face closer to her's brushing her lips with his own , Shadow felt anger rise inside of him wanting to bring the jackal down and when the two canines lips locked Blue Moon widened her eyes full of rage and disgust .Shadow couldn't take it anymore " CHAOS CONTROL "he shouted and teleported at Infinite's side and kicked him on his side the hit caused Infinite to lose control and the tentacle's disappeared and everyone was falling landing on their feet ,Blue Moon was the last to fall but instead of letting her land on her two feet Shadow used his jet boots to catch Blue Moon in bridal style , she looked at Shadow and said " Thanks for saving me , but I am not a damsel in distress you know " blankly looking at him " Well you looked like one when Infinite was kissing you " he replied smirking . Once they were on the ground Shadow let Blue Moon down on her feet then they rejoined with the others " Blue Moon , are you okay ?" Evergreen asked worried "yeah " replied the she-wolf " Well that jackal kissing you was a surprise , I'd never thought he'd be interested in you " Vector said " And I 'm still am " said a voice they turned to were Infinite was standing and holding the side were Shadow kicked " She will be mine ,just you wait " he said calmly as he flew away until he was gone " Well we better check on the others , they might need our help " said Sonic and soon all of them sped off checking on the rest of their friends .

Blue Moon , Shadow , and Sonic were the fastest and were the first ones to reach where their friends location was and saw that egg bots have surrounded them Silver was using his telekinesis to push the bots back , Midnight was shooting her arrows at the bots even using her sniper , Blast was cutting through the bots with his scythe and summoning rocks from the ground smashing them , Pinky was punching them with her giant gauntlets and telling random objects to attack , Maliya was using a stick to fight but was soon overpowered by the bots , and Scourge was running through the bots but was soon outnumbered , Evergreen and Vector saw the situation " We need to think of a plan ! " said Evergreen worried about her friends " But there's too many of them ,we need to fall back " pointed out Vector " And leave our friends behind ! " shouted Sonic " No way I'm not leaving them " "Want to be caught in Eggman 's prison again , Faker " Shadow said stoically they continued to argue until Blue Moon spoke up " I have an Idea " they all looked at her " Okay ,what's your plan " asked Sonic "You're not gonna like it " she warned " Well I don't care just do it ! " he shouted , the she -wolf sigh and raised her hand up in the sky then water began to gather forming into a large sphere Sonic widened his eyes in horror understanding what Blue Moon meant , and soon enough when there was enough water she threw the giant sphere to the army of bots wetting everyone including them and soon when the water cleared every bot began to be electrified one by one and fell to the ground . Sonic , now furious and soaking wet , yelled " UGH ! I HATE WATER AND NOW I'M WET " stomping his foot on the ground "You're not the only one whose wet " said Blue Moon now dripping with water , in fact , everyone in the area was wet dripping with water their soaked and their bodies were wet . " Wow , that was some sweet control over water Blue " complimented Vector Blue Moon nodded and started shaking her body like a regular wolf would do when their wet , the water drops that being remove gave her a stunning effect in the light while it dance's around Blue Moon , when she stopped she noticed her friends were staring at her " What ? " she asked blankly her ears twitching " Nothing just saw something " lied Shadow blankly " Yeah , just amazed of what you did " said Vector with Sonic and Evergreen nodding in agreement " Hmm okay I'm just gonna check on my siblings " Blue Moon said and left to check on her three siblings .

Vector , Sonic , and Evergreen turned their gaze to Shadow who was looking at the direction Blue Moon took he then noticed their eyes on him " What " he said in annoyance , " It's just that the way you reacted when Blue and that Infinite kissed , it was like you were gonna kill him and send him to the underworld and the way you looked at her when she was drying herself , I could have sworn I saw a pink tint on you're nuzzle " pointed out Evergreen grinning , Shadow frowned not knowing what they were up to " So ? " " We're thinking that you might have a crush on the snow beauty " said Sonic smirking . Shadow felt a warm feeling creeping up to his cheeks as an image of the white she-wolf appeared in his head " Hey dude , you're blushing " pointed out Vector grinning as well Shadow turned around so he couldn't let the others see his blush " I don't know what you're talking about " he said irritated " Aw , come on Shadow you two look cute together and both of you are similar : both of you like to be alone , both of you are quiet , both of you are introverts , and you two seems to enjoy each others company plus I think Blue said that you're cute when you blush one time " Evergreen said , Shadow felt his cheeks heated up at the last statement , Blue Moon thinks that he's …cute ! Shadow has this warm tingling feeling inside of him and he does not recognized this feeling then he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked behind him and saw Evergreen at his back her hand on his shoulder " Evergreen , do you know what's this feeling when you feel like your cheeks heated and your stomach starts turning whenever you're around a certain person ? " Shadow asked stoically Evergreen though for a moment then before answering Shadow's question " I think the answer to your question is love " " Love " the ebony hedgehog repeated in a whisper " when do you feel this feeling ? " Shadow didn't replied but turned his head to the direction of the snow white she wolf , Evergreen followed his gaze and saw Blue Moon listening to her siblings praises and telling them they did a great job then turned back to Shadow who was still looking at the eldest of the four siblings "Blue Moon " she said " You love Blue Moon " Shadow nodded at her then looked away embarrass " It's okay to be in love , you can tell her when the time is right and …. maybe she'll love you back " the leopard advice as she let go of her hand from his shoulder " When the time is right , eh " Shadow repeated quietly then Blue Moon , her three siblings , Maliya , Jet , and Silver walked up to the four , Jet put his arm over Blue Moon 's shoulder angering the ebony striped hedgehog , Blue Moon seems uncomfortable with this and removed the green hawks arm much to the relief of Shadow " Hey guys , are you okay ?" asked Sonic " Yeah , we're fine thanks to Blue Moon and her water sphere that was incredible ! " Silver said in amazement Blue Moon shrugged then in a second the four siblings stomach's begin t growl loudly altogether " __GGGRRRROOOOWWWLLL"__ " Well look's like someone hungry " Sonic said playfully " Make that four someone's " corrected Vector " Well , it is lunch time so why don't we eat " suggested Maliya " Sound's good ! " replied Silver . They went to a nearby restaurant got reservation's and sat down in their seat's , Blue Moon was in between Scourge and Shadow , Vector sat beside Evergreen , and Sonic and Silver sat beside Maliya , the waitress came she was a brown reddish fox with a red necklace in a waitress's outfit " Hello , may I get your order " she asked " PIZZA ! " exclaimed the three siblings " Guys not so loud " said Blue Moon blankly not looking up from her knives she was sharpening " Okay " the waitress said writing it on the notepad " Anything else " " Pasta " said Maliya " Chili dog's " Sonic said " Meat " Vector said " Chicken for me " said Evergreen " Hot dog " said Silver " Burger " Scourge said " Okay " said the waitress " Anything for the young black gentleman and his girlfriend " she said referring to Shadow and Blue Moon " She's not my girlfriend and I would like nothing " Shadow said in his monotone the waitress then turned to Blue Moon " What about you young lady " she asked before Blue Moon spoke Midnight cut in " She already has her own miss " she said excitedly " Oh , okay I'll be back with your food ' the waitress said then left . Blue Moon looked at Midnight in curiosity "What do you mean my own ? " she asked , Midnight looked at Blast her brother and whispered something in his ear ,he nodded and got something from his quills , something BIG then set it on the table …. it was a giant fish " Woah " said Sonic then looked at the siblings " How did you get this fish ?! " he asked " We got it before we were about to save the civilians , we went fishing for a bit I guess then Blast got a BIG one and I said to him give it to Blue Moon since she loves seafood " Midnight explained " Hey , Blue Moon looks like you got a feast for yourself " Evergreen said playfully however she got no reply "Blue Moon ? " Shadow called and saw she was staring at the giant fish with her eyes full of hunger , Blue Moon wasn't listening to her neither friend nor her siblings she was still staring at the fish she felt hunger rising in her , her stomach telling her eat it with greed she couldn't hold it she pulled down her scarf the pupils in her eyes became slits , she bared her canine teeth and her claws came out she jumped on the table and started ripping the giant fish to shreds , ripping it limb by limb , flesh by flesh , blood flying and falling as she ate , tearing the meat inside with her bare claws and eating a giant piece with her mouth blood splattered everywhere on her clothes and on the table . She became a __savage__ . Her friends watched her eat the fish mortified of how she eat it while her siblings watched in delight smiling from ear to ear and giggling in excitement , Shadow was the least mortified not actually mortified but surprised at how Blue Moon ate eating like a savage and a bit in admiring her when she ripped a piece everything came to slow motion for him blood flying around her as she ripped the fish's meat apart is kinda cute , Blue Moon tastes the salty meat of the fish __so tasty__ she though she could feel the blood dripping from her mouth when she looked at the bones of the fish she saw that she was done then she came back to normal , her pupils became normal she pulled back her claws and didn't bared her teeth she blinked a few time before looking at her friends and their mortified faces while Shadow's was stoic and her siblings were smiling from ear to ear cheering for their sister's way of eating her prey , she blinked a few times before realizing she had blood on her face and clothes and that she was on the table she carefully got off the table put on her scarf and went back to her sit " Blue Moon , that . was . terrifying . " Evergreen said still mortified about what happened " Yeah , I never seen you eat like that " pointed out Maliya " And you kinda went savage over that fish " said Sonic , Blue Moon readjusted her scarf , " That was some bloody thing dude , scary " Vector said rubbing his neck . Shadow had enough of what their saying about Blue Moon's savage side " Hmph I though she was cute when she ate it " Shadow said everyone looked at him awkwardly except Blue Moon who was sharpening her knives " Dude , she ate like a savage " Sonic said " So " the ebony hedgehog replied then turned to the white she wolf , he put his thumb on Blue Moon's blood splattered cheek and wiped off the blood the white she-wolf looked at the ebony hedgehog and smiled behind her scarf , Scourge grumbled something about Shadow stealing his future girlfriend then the food came "Sorry to keep you waiting " said the waitress and placed their food on the table . Soon everyone except Shadow and Blue Moon were eating their food when everyone was finished the three siblings started burping loudly starting from Midnight up to Pinky __BURP , BURP , BURP__ the three siblings said " Woah , you guys sure know how to - __BURP__ " Sonic was cut off by his burp and soon almost all the boys started burping __BURP , BURP , BURP , BURP , BURP !__ " Hey guys there's girls in here " Shadow said he was the only one who didn't burp " It's okay Shadow , we're used to people burping heck my family and I even burps right Blue Moon " Midnight said Blue Moon nodded just then her stomach rumbled " Oh no ! " said Blast " Why , what's wrong ? " Scourge asked " SHE'S GONNA BLOW ! " Pinky shouted and hid under the table with her brother and sister and then Blue Moon let out the biggest burp in history __BBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP__ her burp was so loud it practically shooked the building her friend had to cover their ears then it stop they looked at Blue Moon and saw that she had covered her mouth " Excuse me " she said with a pink tint on her cheeks Shadow noticed her pink tint and smirked " You know you look cute when you blush " he said the pink tint faded from her cheeks and looked up at the black hedgehog " said the hedgehog who blushes when we first talked " she said the smirk from Shadow's face dropped and formed into a frown " I don't know what you're talking about " he shot back the white wolf shrugged and went back to sharpening her knives " Well looks like we're done here why don't we head back now " suggested Sonic " Sounds good " Blue Moon agreed and soon all of them went out of the restaurant and head back to the base . Espio saw the gang and went up to them " So how did it go " he asked " Infinite is back again and Eggman's robots were with him " Shadow explained " But then it's strange , I thought the doctor exploded along with his giant robot when Blue Moon shot it with her cannon " pointed out Sonic " Maybe that was a fake " said Blue Moon " Maybe , anyways we still have to stop Infinite and Eggman 's plan before chaos spreads around the world but right now me , Sonic , Vector , and Knuckles need to discuss about the situation while the rest of you dismiss " Espio said and soon everyone except Espio , Sonic , Vector , and Knuckles left the room , Blue Moon was walking on the corridor up to the staircase leading to the roof she sat on the edge and began to wonder why did that jackal chose her and why he kissed her not just on the cheek but on the lips ! It was past six and the sun went down and the moon is rising everything is a dark color of itself nothing to hear but the quietness and peace her tail swishing side to side her ears twitching about every sound that could be possibly heard she 's glad it was quiet so she could enjoy it and the sight of the city but that was interrupted by footsteps of a friend " Hello Shadow , what do you want " she asked the ebony hedgehog behind her without looking" I just want to talk " he replied , the white she wolf gesture for him to take a seat beside her he sat on her right and looked at the city with her " So what do you want to talk about ? " the calm white wolf asked as the clouds cover the moon " It's about you " the ebony red striped hedgehog replied , one of her white ears perked up on what he said " About me ? " she said " It's not bad but when I'm around you I feel like my stomach turning and my cheeks heating up , you're so beautiful , calm , and dangerous that's what I like about you …oh what am I saying , Blue Moon " he said and turned his head to face hers to meet a sight he'll never forget , the clouds have parted and the moon is shining on the white she wolf the light seems to dance on her fur making glow and her eyes reflected the light of the moon she turned her head to meet his cocking in curiosity " Continue " she said elegantly Shadow finds it hard to find the words . He was nervous .

His heart beat going faster he cleared his throat " Blue Moon , I love you " he finally said the white she wolf was quiet , he waited for his answer preparing for the heartbreak but the answer he got was surprising " Shadow , I love you too " Blue Moon replied Shadow was fluttering inside he gently stroked the fur on her head , it was so soft , he pulled down her scarf and leaned his face was close to her's lips just an inch away from each other " I promise I 'll always protect you " Shadow promised leaning towards Blue Moon and their lips met . Shadow confessed his love to Blue Moon this made her surprise but at the same time joyful but she didn't show it she was quiet before finding her voice " Shadow , I love you too " she replied Shadow reached his hand toward her head and began to stroke her head gently then pulled down her scarf and leaned forward face close to hers and lips inch apart " I promise , I'll always protect you " he said and their lips met this caught Blue Moon by surprise a bit but she began to close her eyes and kissed him back , his lips were soft and gentle she felt his tongue trying to go in her mouth so she let him explore , he finally got to kiss her and it felt great her lips were soft and warm and it tasted like fish they continued to kiss until Shadow broke the kiss and put his forehead on Blue Moon's his hand on the white wolf's cheek stroking it with his thumb , __This maybe the best experience in my entire life__ the white and black lovers thought and sat their enjoying each other 's company in the moon light .


	5. AN

Authors note

Hey guys , I won't be finishing this story . I feel like it's not worth it anymore and it's terrible since it was the first story I made in fan fiction , but don't worry I have other stories coming up anyway . See ya later .

\- Blue Moon


End file.
